vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lady Lostris
Sockpuppetry Hey Lostris, we had a problem dealing with a discussion user who kept on evading block bypassing despite at our best of IP blocking them, think you can lend a hand use range block on them? They kept on coming back to annoy. ----Cassie [[User_talk:T234LovelyCassie| '' I can see you]]。'✿ '''' 08:13, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :My apologies for the extremely late reply, I've been busy away from my computer ^^". Is this still an issue? If so, please link me to one of the users/IPs involved and I'll see what I can do. 09:49, August 17, 2016 (UTC) IP Blocking Could you block the IP of http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ancestor_of_ZambieAlex please and no this is not me. --Supreme Lord of Supremeness II 17:08, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Done. 18:57, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Killerguy barney vandal They re-uploaded the pics from earlier months this year and the one's Killerguy re-uploaded need to be deleted from the file history before any other vandals revert to that.--Muzzarino 00:57, September 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 07:38, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Abusive Administrators Recently two users by the names of Riley Heligo and Dirtbag Daryl who are admins of Mortal Kombat Wiki but are abusing their power by going as far as to enforce their wikis rules onto other wikis using harassment, threats, and intimidation to get admins of the other wikis to do their bidding, I have recently fallen victim to them and both went as far as to insult me for my actions against them. Is it possible for me to report them on this site?--Hornetzilla78 (talk) 18:19, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :Issues like abusive administrators are best reported to Wikia Staff as social issues like that are their department. The VSTF only deals with clear cut vandalism and spam, assisting communities with dealing with either. I hope this issue will get resolved for you, so feel free to about it. 18:43, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Should I need to keep intervening this?? Hi Lady Lostris, about this, one of user said he is right and the other said he is wrong, I don't know who is right, so should I need to keep intervening this happening...?? But if nobody intervene to solve this problem, the edit war won't finish! I'm Benny (Good Luck Everyday) 09:49, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Edit wars are inherent to the correctness of content. External editors - like the VSTF and yourself - are not the best placed to gauge the validity of either claim as we are not at home with the subject matter of that wiki. As such, we do not interfere in edit wars. It's their responsibility to communicate with each other and work out some compromise. It's not our call to decide. If they cannot work anything out, they should and ask for their assistance. 09:52, September 26, 2016 (UTC) RiasFTW trolling in the gender wiki chat Hi again, this user keep trolling and typing cuss word in Chat.... I am Benny ♫ 13:02, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :Done, thanks for reporting this. 14:19, September 27, 2016 (UTC) IPs at Daviddizor Fanfiction Wikia They're at it again, can you block them again?--BlueKraid (talk) 12:30, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :This begins to evolve into an edit war as opposed to mere vandalism. It's better to either seek local administrative intervention or, if that is not possible due to the administrator's inactivity, to file an adoption request for the wiki. 08:28, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Huhh..I probably wrong... Hi Lady Lostris, That's look like he/she doesn't make spam, this is Friend Code Exchange Board,so these probably the '''code, not spam O＿O. Sorry for wrong reporting.. Benny 12:29, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :Interesting. You're probably right. Fixing that :-) 12:41, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks!! Benny 12:42, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Sam sockpuppets at the PvZ Wiki Even after all we can to get rid of this, Sam sockpuppets are continuing to flood the wiki in general and keeps evading the blocks even after trying to use everything we can with the Abuse filter and IP blocking. Can you please range block this guy, (s)he's been trying to upload cuss words and pornography and try to impersonate Zambiealex. All the socks are the one's saying "Zambiealex", "totally spies", curse words, "sock", or "porn". 20:43, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but it seems like there is no blockable range to be found. 22:27, November 14, 2016 (UTC) User on Barney Wiki that needs to be block for infinite The user on Barney Wiki named Gayrod69 3 is vandalizing some articles. Here's the link: http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gayrod69_3 --Rodney16 (talk) 08:51, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Dealt with. Ajraddatz (Talk) 09:17, November 27, 2016 (UTC)